


Sparks

by Macx



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick never expected to like being bitten by a blutbad. Short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Искры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967634) by [Katrinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos)



> Written for the grimm_kink prompt post round 1: Nick likes it when Eddie bites him.

He didn’t do it the first time they had sex. It was a fast, hard encounter, against a wall in an abandoned warehouse where a lead had dead-ended. Nick had no idea how they had gone from looking for clues to rutting against each other like a pair of hyper-sexed rabbits.

It was the first time he had sex with another person while in a relationship.

He and Juliette separated a week later. She moved to New York, all across the country, and Nick went to Monroe.

That night he bit him the first time. Nick had the mark to prove it, red and bright against his shoulder. His skin was unbroken, but he was aware it had been Monroe’s restraint that had kept the blutbad from doing more.

The third time the kid gloves were off. Nick played with the fire that finally burned him and the triumphant snarl of the wolf as he marked him had him come so hard, he almost saw stars.

Every time after that, the mark was renewed, the scar a sure sign to whom he belonged.

Standing in front of the full length mirror, he ran a caress over the mark, feeling himself shiver with the memory. Monroe touched his fingers, slid his own over the healed skin, the terrifyingly sharp claws raising goosebumps. His other hand was sliding down and curled around Nick’s hardening cock.

They fucked in front of the mirror, slow, deep, Monroe keeping him on the edge, and Nick paid him back by clenching and unclenching his muscles. It got him a growl of warning, but he didn’t care.

Monroe finally upped the speed, slamming into him, and Nick shoved back, wanting more.

“You want this?” the blutbad snarled.

“Yes,” he hissed, on his hands and knees, feeling open and raw and everything he had never experienced before in his life.

With one last push, Monroe came, sinking his teeth into the mark again. Nick moaned, the pain nothing compared to the intense pleasure. Monroe stayed inside him, curled around him, breathing hard.

“Damn,” he said, voice rough. “You’re going to kill me, Grimm.”

Nick chuckled. “No way.” He touched the dangerous looking fingers, ran his own along the long digits to the black, sharp claws.

“Your auntie is rotating in her grave, knowing you get off on this.” He nuzzled the mark. “Not to mention my folks.”

“You don’t want to know about her diary.”

Monroe blinked, then grimaced. “Dude! I didn’t want to know!”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You suggested!”

“You have a runaway brain.”

Monroe nuzzled him. “Can we stop talking about that freaky aunt of yours?”

“Hm, you started it.”

It got Nick a fangless bite to the neck.


End file.
